Percy/Thomas
Cast Version 1 (made by SonicandKnuckles) *Percy as Thomas (Both are Helpful and kindhearted) *Hiro as Edward *Gordon as Henry *BoCo as Gordon (Both are big) *Duncan as James (Both are vain) *Billy as Percy (Both are young) *James as Toby *Thomas as Duck *Bill and Ben as Donald and Douglas *Stepney as Oliver *Diesel 10 as Diesel (Both are rivals to Percy and Thomas) *Bash and Dash as Bill and Ben *Ferdinand as BoCo (Both are royal) *Elizabeth as Daisy *Isabella as Mavis *Oliver as Stepney *Rosie as Emily (Both are girlfriends to Percy and Thomas) *Harold as Bertie *Freddie as Salty *Colin as Harvey *Splatter and Dodge as Harry and Bert *Rheneas as Fergus *Charlie as Skarloey *Fergus as Rheneas *Neville as Sir Handel *Whiff as Peter Sam *Arthur as Rusty *Dennis as Duncan *1020 as Duke *Salty as Freddie *Den and Dart as Mighty Mac *Rusty as Arthur *Olivia as Lady (A made up character) *Diesel as Diesel 10 (Both are evil) *Harry and Bert as Splatter and Dodge (Harry and Bert work for Diesel (just like Splatter and Dodge work for Diesel 10)) *Sir Topham Hatt as Himself *Lady Hatt as Herself *Jack as Terence *Toby as Trevor *Kevin as Toad *Victor as Derek *George as Bulgy *Daisy as Elizabeth *Hector as George (Both are mean) *Hank as Murdoch *Mallard as Spencer (Both are the same class) *Henrietta as Caroline *Cranky as Himself *Smudger as Scruffey *Mr. Percival as Himself *Jeremy as Harold *Mavis as Rosie *Troublesome Trucks as Themselves *Scruffey as Smudger *D261 as Bulstrode *Bertie as Jeremy *Madge as Molly *Luke as Stanley *Annie and Clarabel as Themselves *Culdee as Jack *Wilfred as Alfie *Bear as Nelson *Albert as Oliver (Pack) *Den and Dart as Max and Monty *Toby's Brother as Kelly *Sir Handel as Byron *Peter Sam as Ned *Catherine as Isabella *Spencer as Patrick *Stanley as Buster *The Foreman as Himself *Miss Jenny as Herself *Duck as Whiff *Ivo Hugh as Scruff *Frank as Dennis (Both are gray diesels) *Rocky as Himself *Lord Harry as Hector *Molly as Madge *Emily as Flora *Murdoch as Hank (Both are big and friendly) *Harvey as Colin *Derek as Victor *Toad as Kevin *Edward as Hiro *Skarloey as Charlie *Spamcan as D261 *Bulstrode as The Spiteful Brake Van *Scruff as Billy *Duchess of Hamilton as Belle *Green Arrow as Flynn *Isabel as Old Slow Coach *Donald, Douglas and Henry as The Logging Locos *Trevor as Captain *Max, Monty and Bulgy as The Horrid Lorries *Lorry 1 as Norman *Lorry 2 as Paxton *Lorry 3 as Sidney *Mighty Mac as Den and Dart *Kelly as Butch *Bert as Luke Version 2 *Percy as Thomas (Both are Helpful and kindhearted) *Hiro as Edward *Gordon as Henry *BoCo as Gordon (Both are big) *Duncan as James (Both are vain) *Billy as Percy (Both are young) *James as Toby *Thomas as Duck *Bill and Ben as Donald and Douglas *Stepney as Oliver *Diesel 10 as Diesel (Both are rivals to Percy and Thomas) *Bash and Dash as Bill and Ben *Ferdinand as BoCo (Both are royal) *Elizabeth as Daisy *Molly as Mavis *Oliver as Stepney *Rosie as Emily (Both are girlfriends to Percy and Thomas) *Harold as Bertie *Freddie as Salty *Colin as Harvey *Norman and Paxton as Harry and Bert *Rheneas as Fergus *Charlie as Skarloey *Fergus as Rheneas *Neville as Sir Handel *Whiff as Peter Sam *Arthur as Rusty *Dennis as Duncan *1020 as Duke *Salty as Freddie *Den and Dart as Mighty Mac *Rusty as Arthur *Olivia as Lady (A made up character) *Diesel as Diesel 10 (Both are evil) *Harry and Bert as Splatter and Dodge (Harry and Bert work for Diesel (just like Splatter and Dodge work for Diesel 10)) *Sir Topham Hatt as Himself *Lady Hatt as Herself *Jack as Terence *Toby as Trevor *Kevin as Toad *Victor as Derek *George as Bulgy *Daisy as Elizabeth *Hector as George (Both are mean) *Hank as Murdoch *Mallard as Spencer (Both are the same class) *Henrietta as Caroline *Cranky as Himself *Smudger as Scruffey *Mr. Percival as Himself *Jeremy as Harold *Lady as Rosie *Troublesome Trucks as Themselves *Scruffey as Smudger *D261 as Bulstrode *Bertie as Jeremy *Mavis as Molly *Luke as Stanley *Annie and Clarabel as Themselves *Culdee as Jack *Wilfred as Alfie *Bear as Nelson *Albert as Oliver (Pack) *Splatter and Dodge as Max and Monty *Toby's Brother as Kelly *Sir Handel as Byron *Peter Sam as Ned *Catherine as Isabella *Spencer as Patrick *Stanley as Buster *The Foreman as Himself *Miss Jenny as Herself *Duck as Whiff *Ivo Hugh as Scruff *Frank as Dennis (Both are gray diesels) *Rocky as Himself *Lord Harry as Hector *Emily as Flora *Murdoch as Hank (Both are big and friendly) *Harvey as Colin *Derek as Victor *Toad as Kevin *Edward as Hiro *Skarloey as Charlie *Spamcan as D261 *Bulstrode as The Spiteful Brake Van *Scruff as Billy *Duchess of Hamilton as Belle *Green Arrow as Flynn *Isabel as Old Slow Coach *Donald, Douglas and Henry as The Logging Locos *Trevor as Captain *Max, Monty and Bulgy as The Horrid Lorries *Lorry 1 as Norman *Lorry 2 as Paxton *Lorry 3 as Sidney *Mighty Mac as Den and Dart *Kelly as Butch *Bert as Luke Parodies *Percy/Thomas (Version 2)